Naruto: A Different Beginning
by Protoguy824
Summary: Kind of a lame title I know XD. Anyways, so this is just me dabbling in the art of fan fiction. It's a preview right now, but I'll be updating this first chapter periodically over the next few days. Essentially, this is going to be a Naruto inheritance story, but it's going to be different to most other stories that have that. How will it be different? You'll just have to find out.


Naruto: A Different Beginning chapter 1 alpha/preview version

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do I have to include this every chapter? If I don't, then I'm not going to XD.

The concept of this story is something that has been done a few times before, Naruto receiving an inheritance from his parents etc. However how this is going to happen will be much, much different in this story...

Unlike many authors on this site who write Naruto fanfics with the Japanese names for jutsu and who use the honorifics san, kun chan etc. among other things, (Many of these stories by them are fine or really good, this is just my personal preference) I am not going to use any Japanese words that are either not used in the English dub (I.e. Rasengan and Chidori), or are pretty easy to know (Tailed beasts will be known as Biju and their Japanese titles (Kyubi, Ichibi etc) However, I will not include the phrase "Believe it" as although it didn't bother me too much, I know it bothers many others. I will use Ya know, and I might use Dattebayo (which is probably as irritating or more irritating than believe it in Japan. It means absolutely nothing, it's just gibberish.) but yeah. Anyways, enjoy my first fan fiction!

Blood... That was the smell that was most prominent the night of the Kyubi attack. The stench of blood was choking, suffocating... Horrifying. The Kyubi had killed hundreds or thousands of ninja of the Hidden Leaf, many of their... Remains were left behind. The luckier ones were barely recognizable corpses, the less lucky didn't have corpses to be recognized. Kakashi Hatake suppressed the urge to vomit from the sight, and simply narrowed his lone visible eye. The silver haired teenager had just returned from a mission, after being called back due to the attack. He could only hope Minato sensei 'Lord Hokage' he mentally corrected himself, was alright. The Kyubi was nowhere in sight, meaning it had either left or been dealt with. There were very few ways to deal with a Biju, and none of them boded well with Kakashi. Jumping up a building nearby, he noticed what appeared to be a massive clearing in the forest a ways from here. 'That's probably where the beast was dealt with.' He thought, as he rushed to the clearing at full speed...

What he saw there shocked him to the very core. He saw both Minato and his secret wife Kushina, dead on the ground. He was so shocked, that he almost didn't notice the crying baby with a seal on it's stomach... 'Wait, seal? Don't tell me...?' As Kakashi moved closer to the child, he saw the bright yellow hair of the child, and compared it to that of his recently deceased sensei... 'Minato sensei... What happened to cause you to do this?' The only reason he wasn't crying was his Anbu training... The hair was too similar to be a coincidence. As he mentally compared, the child suddenly opened his eyes, which were the same startling blue as Minato's. 'So this is their kid... And they made him a jinchuriki?' He reached down to pick up the child, however a familiar voice was heard from behind him...

"Kakashi, is that you?" The voice behind him was that of an older man, a man he knew very well. With a sigh, Kakashi turns around to greet the man. "Jiraiya, yes, it's me." His response was fairly curt and blunt, designed to make the conversation be as short as possible.

"Do you know what happened here?" The older, other white haired man asked Kakashi.

"I don't, although I can infer most of it. Sensei and Kushina fought against the Kyubi here it seems and sealed it away." Jiraiya looked pretty happy about the news, and due to Kakashi's current placement and the darkness of the area, he couldn't see what had happened to the two. "Kakashi sighed once more, and decided to step to the side before Jiraiya made any false inferences...

The man's face twisted from happiness to sheer shock and pain in a matter of moments. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but no words seemed to come out. He actually didn't notice the child, and sat down on the ground, exhausted. He also felt much, much older than he was...

"Why?" He finally managed to croak out, although it was most addressed to himself. It was quiet enough for Kakashi to assume that anyway. Considering the fact that he didn't ask again, it was a good assumption. As Kakashi was about to move forward to try to comfort the older man, he heard the sound of yet another man he knew quite well. "I see. So this is what Minato's plan was... Why would he do this?" The voice was something that Jiraiya recognized even in his shocked state. "Sensei..." Was all Jiraiya said before he stood up and walked towards him...

The Third Hokage was indeed there, and he didn't seem to be in good health. The stress of having his successor die like this, and his strained relationship with both his son and Orochimaru was enough to make him look more like he was in his late 70's, rather than his late 50's.

Kakashi was unable to hear most of their conversation, only picking up key parts and names. Jinchuriki, Minato, and Naruto... He guessed that was the kid's name. However, even if he wanted to try to listen more, he couldn't. The shock of seeing his last teammate die in front of him finally kicked in. He also collapsed to the ground, and tears threatened to roll out of his eyes. 'Why? Why, why why why why?!' He thought, as he slammed a fist on the ground repeatedly, cracking it more and more with each hit. His arm was eventually grabbed mid swing, and he turned to see Jiraiya stopping him, shaking his head. Frustrated at himself for losing his cool, Kakashi left with a body flicker jutsu, leaving the three living people there...

Hiruzen, the third Hokage sighed as he saw Kakashi leave. 'He'd already been through so much with his father, and in just over a year he lost all his teammates...' Grabbing the baby, Hiruzen decides to take the child to his old/new office to decide what to do with him... The funeral for the 4th had to be set up first, however...

Timeskip: Five Years later

Over the course of the next five years, a young blonde haired child grew and grew in the village, growing both in size and heart, not that anyone noticed this. Unfortunately, the child was ignored by the majority of the village, and basically the rest of them whispered about him when he wasn't paying attention. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, the nine tailed demon fox that attacked the village five years ago. The child wasn't aware of that in the slightest, and he grinned as he ran towards the Academy building, to meet with the 'old man'...

In the Hokage's office in the academy building, as the Hokage tower was where he lived, not worked, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, sighed in satisfaction as he finished the set of paperwork. Leaning forward slightly in his chair, he pulls out his pipe and decides to take a few puffs, just for his own enjoyment and relaxation. However as soon as he had started, a knock sounded on his door. Setting his pipe down with a sigh, and extinguishing it, Hiruzen called out towards the person behind the door. "Come in!"

The person who walked in through the door was not someone he expected to see. "Ah! So you've returned from your mission early Kakashi?" The man had been sent on an S rank assassination mission, something that generally took weeks. It seemed Kakashi had completed it in a few days however, as he didn't look disappointed or upset at failing a mission. "Yes, Lord Hokage. It was relatively simple to memorize the target's patterns, and I caught them when they were off guard. I'm just here to submit my mission re-"

As Kakashi was speaking, the door suddenly slammed open... A loud yell was heard as the young blonde ran into the room. "Old man! I've gotta ask you something!" Kakashi knew who this kid was, he knew him pretty well in fact. After the Kyubi attack and the funerals, he remembered the child that had been left behind by Minato and Kushina. He had gone to find him, looking in multiple places, including the orphanage and the place he was found at originally. However where he was found was in the Hokage's office, sleeping his days away. After that, Kakashi had made it a habit to visit the kid a few times a year, even though he had to check at the orphanage a few times to make sure he was there, although Naruto didn't always notice... "Am I interrupting something Masky?" The aforementioned kid finally noticed he was here. He usually referred to Kakashi by his name, he might be trying to find a nickname for him.

"Meh meh Naruto. You go ahead. My report can wait." Kakashi sat down on a nearby chair, not deigning it important enough to leave the room. Naruto didn't seem to mind either. "Old man... Please, tell me who my parents were?!" Kakashi immediately wondered if he should have left. The old hokage sighed as he picked his pipe back up. "Why do you ask Naruto?"

The kid is silent for a few moments... "Everyone else knows who their parents were or are... I just don't want to be so... different..." The words pierced Kakashi's heart. He didn't remember his mother, and his father died/committed suicide when Kakashi was young, he didn't really know him at that time.

The older Hokage looked like he was in the same boat as Kakashi. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you Naruto." He said, after nearly 10 seconds of silence... "What? Why not!?"

"It isn't my choice. All I can tell you is that they died fighting the Kyubi-"

"That's not helpful old man! Almost everyone in the orpha... orphanage lost their parents there!" He stuttered over the word orphanage. Was it due to his young age, or the fact that he didn't like the word orphanage? Kakashi looked about ready to say something to the hokage, who sighed and collapsed further into his chair. "Look Naruto. I cannot tell you. It isn't my place. If you truly wish to know, before you're ready, I will call back the person who can tell you."

"Before I'm ready? Why would I need to be ready?" Kakashi could have sworn he heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. The old man sighed at his slip up, 'I am getting too old for this...' and decided to follow that up. "You wanted to be a ninja, right Naruto?" The blonde responded enthusiastically. "I can only call him, if you absolutely swear not to tell anyone until you're at least a Chunin. Even if you trust them with your life." Naruto's eyes widened at that. He wasn't even sure how that would work out. But he found himself nodding before he could even think it through...

"Very well then. I will call him. He should be here within the week." Naruto nodded and began to leave, stopping at the door. "Hey, thanks old man..." He said, before leaving, closing the door behind him. A quiet cry of enthusiasm was heard, and then running footsteps.

Kakashi shook his head in amusement, before turning to the very old man. "So, I'm supposing it's Lord Jiraiya you're calling? I don't understand why you couldn't just tell him now."

"Jiraiya requested he be the one to tell the boy. It's all I can do right now." Kakashi sighed at his answer. The Hokage was getting much too old for this... "At least let him have anything that Minato and Kushina left behind." At that, the old man started to sweat. "What... Did you do with Naruto's inheritance?" Hiruzen coughed to clear his throat, and then coughed again. "I well... I lost it."

"YOU LOST A HOUSE?!" Hiruzen waved his hands around to placate Kakashi. "I didn't lose it persay. It just... Well it vanished. It's not in the place it was before. And as far as I'm aware it's not just invisible." Kakashi sighed at this, knowing his sensei had paranoia from the war. "It was probably set to go off should he die. I guess I'll have to look for it." Kakashi sighed once more, and left the building. Soon Naruto would learn his heritage, and he'd probably like something to go with it...

And Finally Done! I know my short burst updates were probably a little annoying XD, but it helped me sort my thoughts out for the beginning. If you guys want me to switch to a regular style, updating full chapters, just leave a review or send me a pm saying so, or ask me to keep it the way it was for this chapter! I've got several things planned, and I'm hoping most, if not all of them are unique! Anyways, yeah. Review, leave any feedback you guys/gals have to let me know if I need to fix/edit anything, take anything into consideration or leave some plot predictions. I'll try to respond to any reviews I get, they'll be at the end of the chapter after the one reviewed. Idk how long I'll do this though.

I can either start this with a new chapter, or extend this one, either is fine with me!


End file.
